Rescue On the Moon!
'Rescue On the Moon! '''is the 3rd episode of Season 30. Summary The Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks blast off to the moon to rescue Luna Girl and two baby Racmoons from Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions who have trapped them in a prison made out of eclipse power. Plot The episode begins at night in the Fantasy Forest where Romeo, Night Ninja, and their sidekicks are searching for any magical creatures to capture just for Scroop to control with some of Nemesystems’ magical animal mind controlling devices. But Luna Girl and her moths, along with the PJ Masks, appeared to show the nighttime villain boys that they have set up camp in the Fantasy Forest last night to keep an eye on them coming. Night Ninja growls a question at his Ninjalinos as Luna Girl allows the boys to walk through and visit the forest, but Romeo and Night Ninja and their sidekicks decide to stay and fight in order to get their former villain friend and her new friends out of their way. Later, Luna Girl and the PJ Masks are battling Romeo, Night Ninja, and their henchmen, just as Night Ninja tackles Luna Girl but then she lifts him off of her with her Luna Magnet beam, spun him around, and then let him go to make him fly towards Romeo, as the two crashed and are seen lying on the ground. When they were defeated again, the magical animals were safe and Romeo and Night Ninja were defeated as they make their leave. After Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions left the Fantasy Forest, Owlette says thanks to Luna Girl and her moths for helping get rid of her (Luna Girl) former friends and protecting the magical animals as Luna Girl replies that it’s no problem at all. She loves the Fantasy Forest as much as she loves the animals that live in it, especially her favorite ones, the Moon Animals. But she swore that if either Romeo or Night Ninja plan to hurt any more of the Fantasy Forest animals, she’ll give them another taste of her Luna Magnet beam. The PJ Masks all laughed at that thought after saying goodnight to Luna Girl and her moths, who all went into their tent to sleep for tonight. Elsewhere, the defeated nighttime villain boys head to Scroop’s ship to tell him about their humiliating defeat and especially being defeated by Luna Girl. Hearing this, Scroop considers convincing Luna Girl to come back to their group and stop being so good, but Romeo protests, and Night Ninja agrees as he says that Luna Girl is the worst villain they know, and informing Scroop of her love of the Fantasy Forest, her love of the forest’s magical animals that live in it, her newly developed friendship with the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club, her good behavior that’s getting her to receive so many gifts, make new friends, and go to new places, and especially her romantic feelings towards Gekko. With this information, Scroop now sees her as a threat, and orders Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions to get rid of Luna Girl and her moths. In the Fantasy Forest the next night, Luna Girl and her moths were playing hide and seek with two baby racmoons, whom Luna Girl named them Twyla and Lunar Jr. Luna Girl hears the racmoons behind a log, and then pops up from behind the log, saying that she found them, and she laughs happily when the racmoon babies flew up to her face to rub their cheeks against hers. Now that she found them, the moths can go hide while she and the baby racmoon twins seek. Nearby, Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions have heard the laughter and saw Luna Girl with the baby racmoon twins, and they decide to capture them all. While the Ninjalinos approach the baby racmoons from one side, Romeo and Night Ninja grab Luna Girl’s attention on the other side. The three nighttime villains fought as Luna Girl dodged Night Ninja’s sticky splats, the zaps of Romeo’s invention, and after knocking them off their feet, Luna Girl used her Luna Magnet beam to lift the Ninjalinos up and toss them away from Twyla and Lunar Jr., who were safe but only for a second when Robot outstretched his arms and grabbed them as they were now being held captive! Luna Girl ran over to Robot to get her friends back, but just as she was closer to him, she stopped and looked down to see that she stepped on a trap and a dark cage falls on her, then she angrily shook the bars and demands Romeo and Night Ninja to release her and let go of the baby racmoons. But the nighttime villain boys only responded with a laugh as Romeo snaps his fingers, then some strange energy caused Luna Girl to faint inside the cage as her eyelids slowly closed and she heard Night Ninja say to her in a singsong voice, “Sleep tight, Luna Girl!”, before she drifted off into a deep sleep, and Robot tosses the baby racmoons into the cage. With the moths witnessing this, they can only stand by and watch Romeo and Night Ninja cackle while watching Robot lift the dark cage with the sleeping Luna Girl inside it. Then, they make their leave! The moths had to do something to help the racmoon babies and also save their leader, so they flew off from the Fantasy Forest to find the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club! The next morning, the gang was out playing soccer as Greg caught the ball and kicked it into the net, then jumped for joy when it went in. Just then Luna Girl’s moths appeared and they looked frantic and worried, and they also look like they need help. Whatever the situation is, the PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Nightfall arrives then as the PJ Masks headed to HQ to see a video of Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions laughing and celebrating while behind them was some dark cage holding Luna Girl and two baby racmoons inside! This looked like a big job for the whole team as Owlette calls the rest of the Disney Junior Club to come over and help them. When all of their friends arrived, Gekko explains to them that the nighttime villain boys and their sidekicks have captured Luna Girl and the baby racmoons and trapped them in a cage and adds that they need to go up to the moon to stop the villains and save her. However, Cubby asked how they’ll get to the moon as Gekko assures him to not worry for that HQ is also a rocket ship, much to their friends amazement and surprise. Just then, PJ Robot turns on the rocket mode and then, HQ blasts off and transforms into a rocket! This was getting interesting, Izzy thought with interest. The Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks were off to the moon! Meanwhile, up in the moon, Romeo, Night Ninja, Robot, and the Ninjalinos were still partying and celebrating the defeat of Luna Girl, and hopefully, they’ll make Scroop proud once they finish off the PJ Masks and their friends. The sound of the loud music woke up Luna Girl and the racmoons as she looked around to see that they were in a cage on the moon, then looked to see Romeo, Night Ninja, and their minions enjoying their celebration party as she shouted at them through the noise to let her and her friends out of the cage they were in. Turning to face her, Romeo says that she can't, because it has eclipse power, and that's her only weakness. Luna Girl doubted that as she reached into her pocket for her Luna Magnet to bust out of the prison, but she soon discovers that she didn't have it with her as Night Ninja asks her mockingly if she was looking for her Luna Magnet and her Luna Board when his Ninjalinos pulled them out to show them to her. Again, Luna Girl angrily shook the bars, tells them that she'll get them for this when she gets out, and demands her friends to release her and the baby racmoons and give back her stuff, but they scoffed as Romeo replies that she won't be getting anybody. As the villains continued partying, Luna Girl solemnly held onto the bars of the eclipse cage and the racmoon babies huddled by her sides. She sure hoped that someone will come rescue her and her racmoon baby friends. On the way to the moon, the PJ Masks' rocket was picking up speed until it reaches it's location and lands. After the PJ Masks’ HQ in rocket mode landed, Gekko, Owlette, and Catboy suited up and hopped on their PJ Rovers and Kwazii with a bubble for a helmet flew behind them, along with Sofia, Miles, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby. Back at the eclipse cage, Luna Girl was soothing the baby racmoons and assuring them that they’ll be fine and that her friends will come and rescue them, hopefully. Then suddenly, she was feeling a bit weak as if the cage was sucking the life out of her as Night Ninja said to her that he and Romeo forgot to mention that the eclipse cage can suck up the energy of anyone with moon power. And once Luna Girl’s energy is gone, she’ll be gone also, much to the baby racmoons’ shock. Luckily, the PJ Masks and their friends finally arrived to rescue Luna Girl and the baby racmoons, but Gekko can see that she looked weak and pale and orders Romeo and Night Ninja to release her and the racmoons too. But Romeo and Night Ninja replied that they can’t unless they have a key, which Romeo pulls out then throws behind his shoulder on purpose. Since they now don’t have a key for the eclipse cage, Kwazii will just have to free Luna Girl and her friends from the cage with his magic key as he summons it and flew towards the cage, only to have his leg caught by Robot who then throws him down on the moon ground. Guess the gang will have to get passed Romeo and Night Ninja’s minions first as they charged towards them and battled. The battle was becoming too complicated so Kwazii used his duplicating power to make copies of himself to help his friends battle off the Ninjalinos, then he used his other powers that will buy them some time to get to the eclipse cage, like star power, petal storm, spinning power, lightning snap, and midnight magic. Then he teleported himself to get passed Robot and used his super speed to jump up to the cage and open it with his magic key. Unfortunately, Night Ninja stops him by throwing a sticky splat at him (Kwazii) and after dodging it, Kwazii accidentally drops his magic key and gets sticky splatted but luckily, Gekko catches it. Inserting the key into the crescent moon-shaped keyhole, Gekko turns it and opens the door of the cage to see that Luna Girl is already drained from staying inside the cage and the racmoon babies were trying to wake her up, but she was too weakened! Quickly, Gekko took her and the baby racmoons out then he takes the sticky splats off of Kwazii, who took Luna Girl from Gekko, laid her body on the moon ground, and restores her strength with both his healing power and his lunar moon power. When Romeo and Night Ninja saw that Luna Girl and the baby racmoons were free, Romeo ordered Robot to stop Kwazii and Gekko as Robot outstretched his arms to grab them, but Gekko stops him by using his super gecko muscles to grab them and tie them in a knot. Then he tossed him right towards the Ninjalinos and they ended up in a pile, much to Romeo and Night Ninja’s dismay and annoyance. Just then, they heard the sound of Luna Girl clearing her throat behind them, and as they turned to face her, Kwazii, and Gekko, she is seen on her Luna Board (that Kwazii somehow managed to get back) and she pulled out her Luna Magnet (that Kwazii also somehow managed to get back), then she shoots a Luna Beam at Romeo and Night Ninja and lifts them into the eclipse cage! Then as they were trapped, Luna Girl lifts the cage with her Luna Magnet beam and tosses them inside back to Earth, where Robot and the Ninjalinos have to get back to to save their masters. After they had left the moon, Luna Girl returns the baby racmoons to their parents, who were happy to see their children again, and the moths were also happy to see Luna Girl again. Then as the racmoon family enjoyed their family reunion, Luna Girl turns to the Disney Junior Club and thanks them for saving her and her friends, but she mostly thanks Gekko for getting her out of the eclipse cage as she rushed over to him and gives him a tight hug. Gekko hugs back just as Kwazii cleared his throat and reminded Luna Girl that he saved her too, and Luna Girl smirks at him and says that she knows while Gekko chuckles, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Lunar Moon Power * Super Speed * Protection Power * Star Power * Magic Key * Petal Storm * Teleporting Power * Midnight Magic * Lightning Snap * Spinning Power * Duplication Power * Aqua Wings * Healing Power Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To capture Luna Girl and imprison her, along with two baby racmoons, in an eclipse cage on the moon Song(s) * The Worst Villain We Know Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 30 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:PJ Masks images Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Complete Season 30 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Commander Nemex Category:Episodes focusing on Aggro Category:Trapped images Category:Season 30 episodes based on cartoons